ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bloody18
New messages below here please I'm so, so sorry, Bloody. But you're right. That's what I'm saying. And it's not just because I'm too busy. It's also because I feel that other people are more deserving of the role, and would fufil the demands of a staffmember in a better way than myself. Please forgive me, buddy. ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 13:35, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Bloody. You're so kind. I love you (uncreepily) too. ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 15:34, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I hope she joins too. She told me she'll think about it. Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 16:25, October 27, 2012 (UTC) She's read at least the first few books of warriors. I don't know exactly how many. And I don't know what she writes. Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 16:29, October 27, 2012 (UTC) She hasn't been on wikia before, and what does COPPA mean? I don't know for sure whether she'll join or not, but she said she'll text me once she's made up her mind. Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 16:33, October 27, 2012 (UTC) She's older than 13. Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 16:40, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 16:43, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: You can tell me on my talk page. Are you ready to crossThe River Styx? 19:20, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll work on it when I have time, and when I'm not so sick. Are you ready to crossThe River Styx? 21:35, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Depending on how much Homework I have, I think I can get that done (Probably not Tuesday, I have a school thing to go too. Maybe Thursdayish) Are you ready to crossThe River Styx? 21:40, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, I've been writing this story on WFW called "Honey flavoured lies". Basically, I plan on finishing it as a single story there, then turning it into a series on here. I'm also going to write some kind of teenage drama story on here. Why do you ask? ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 14:34, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Cool beans :) Are you working on anything new? ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 14:52, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Admin Mentor Programme (AMP) Hi Bloodstar18! I am SpikeToronto, one of the two mentors that will be working with the I Love Writing Wiki (ILW) as part of the Admin Mentor Program (AMP). My partner for this project is Tm_T. He will be focussing on technical issues (e.g., CSS/JSS, templates, wikitables, etc.). My focus will be to help your team with developing policies and procedures for ILW (e.g., blocking, page deletions, etc.). At this time, I understand that only you are participating in the programme. However, if any other of ILW’s admins want to participate, we would like to encourage them to do so. The more, the better! Moreover, if any of your admins are particularly interested in policies and procedures, please send them my way. Any that are interested in the techier aspects of running a wiki, send them to Tm_T (although I’m more than happy to lend a helping hand in that regard also). Please feel free to contact either of us here on our ILW talkpages so that we can begin working with your team. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 20:18, October 29, 2012 (UTC) P.S. I apologize for the delay. To get you started, on the technical side, I’d like to suggest that you and your admins take a look at the infobox, template, CSS, etc., webinars Wikia has produced at w:c:community:Webinars. I am very much looking forward to working with you! As for communications options, we have: WikiaChat, IRC, and Skype. Your choice. Thank you for your patience. — SpikeToronto 20:25, October 29, 2012 (UTC) P.P.S. Please respond here in this discussion thread so that we can keep everything together. It’s much easier to follow that way. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 20:25, October 29, 2012 (UTC) P.P.P.S. Before I forget, don’t forget to have a look at ILoveWritingAMP.pdf. Thanks! — SpikeToronto 20:35, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Mentor OK, I've thought of it and I think that i'd love to have a mentor. So, yeah, what now? ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 20:23, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Well, Ducksplash, we mentor as a group. So, we would like to chat/irc/skype with interested admins at the same time. In addition, any admins may leave questions on either my talkpage, or Tm_T’s talkpage, at any time during the AMP process. Glad to see you’re interested! — SpikeToronto 20:28, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks! I don't have a skype, but I can get on chat/irc. ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 22:14, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Just to clarify I never said I want my own mentor, I meant that I wanted to be mentored. ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 22:13, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but you told the guy that I wanted my own mentor... anyways... What's up? ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 00:24, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Watching a movie =D I <3 deviantArt-! ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 00:29, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bloody, when are we going to write that collab? MiScHiEfEh Heh Heh, I'm Not Here To Play Games 00:33, October 30, 2012 (UTC) =D ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 20:47, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Just wantin to know :D Megaman ZeroYou Thought You Were Better Than You Are 21:20, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry :) I'm not able to get on the computer a lot. And sure Oppan Gangnam StyleEhh, Sexy Lady 23:06, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Re ;3 ok, first thx for letting me know that it wont happen again ;) but i need to ask: am i allowed to submit stories that have a wiki already having info about them? i swear that im not trying to advertise, but if you want more info(or if your just confused beyond belief), you could go to my user page and click the link of "Favorite Wikis" that says "The Chronicles of Drakoa Wiki", or you can just google it up. I just wanted to check with you first before i do something dumb ^^; like when i edited the page, sorry again. ''"I am the Voice of your hunger and pain''" RE: Lol, which one? I have lots of favourites x3 Leopardclaw Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And DON'T BLINK... Good Luck... The Angels are coming... 14:37, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Yep, lol, she is my 'completely favouritest favourite ever''. Lol. Well, I saw Shinedown on Wednesday night, who incidentally are on of my favourites 8D Leopardclaw Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And DON'T BLINK... Good Luck... The Angels are coming... 15:05, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Group chat Hey Bloodstar! I’ve been logging into your IRC channel #I-Love-Writing-Wiki almost every day since you gave me the channel name hoping we could get started. I imagine that if you all are eastcoasters, Hurricane Sandy may have impacted your access. I would like to schedule a group chat with you and any other interested admins. We need to get going before Wikia moves us on to another wiki on the mentor waiting list. We have various options: # WikiChat: WikiChat is easy and convenient because it’s right here on your wiki. On the negative, private chat is limited to two people # IRC: You already have the channel, so you already know how to use it. Plus, there is no limit to the number of people who can chat in it. # Skype: Same as IRC. But, no one can join the channel without someone bringing them in. Also, the channel keeps a record of discussions. So, if you’re not there, you can read the transcript later. So, pick a date, time, and location, and let’s get started! :-) Thanks! — SpikeToronto 01:02, November 3, 2012 (UTC) P.S. PLEASE respond here, in this thread. I cannot follow threads that are spread across multiple talkpages. Thank you so much. — SpikeToronto 01:02, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, sorry, No, I live in Georgia, so I wasn't impacted by Sandy, I just didn't know you wanted me on, so sorry :) I can get on now, and take screen caps for my admins, how about IRC?. :) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 01:54, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Great! I didn’t expect you over the weekend so I wasn’t on IRC (no IRC on iPad and was working on iPad all weekend). You can also create a page in the Project namespace where we can use a question and answer approach. — SpikeToronto 22:07, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Okay, I just made it, and I'll post something in the community message for people to see it. Also, why did you just leave chat? I was on waiting for you to reply.... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 22:12, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::My computer crashed. :( — SpikeToronto 22:42, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Ohai Just letting you know that the first story in In For a Penny, In For a Pound has started! Go to One Pound Coin to read it. I would also like to thank you for subscribing to the series, it means a lot. :D Leopardclaw Down the Time Vortex... 20:01, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Uh sure I guess...How do I do that? -Hayleerhouse 21:41, November 6, 2012 (UTC) I forgot, I'll get it done now (Even though my ribs are bloody killing me) Are you ready to crossThe River Styx? 23:00, November 6, 2012 (UTC) There done. Are you ready to crossThe River Styx? 23:12, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey I finished reading :). What should I post? Rainy loves writing <3! 01:34, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Alright :). Any random warrior name? Rainy loves writing <3! 01:49, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I-It just says Tigerpaw... XDD Rainy loves writing <3! 02:05, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Yes dearie, that would be fantastic. [[User:Wetstream|''Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 21:10, November 7, 2012 (UTC) A chat would be nice, where at? [[User:Wetstream|Fuzzy Blue Lights]][[User talk:Wetstream|'' If you began to wave goodbye...]] 21:26, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hai Bloody, um this is awkward but I'd like to ask if I can participate in the admin mentor scheme thing. I'd like to learn some HTML and wikitext, but as that's an admin mentorship thingy I reckoned I'd ask you to see if that's okay. Of course, if it isn't that's fine, but if you don't ask you never know, huh. so uh bye and thanks Leopardclaw Down the Time Vortex... 18:28, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Shifting focus Hi Bloodstar. After having a conversation with SpikeToronto earlier, I think it’s time to shift the focus of this mentorship a bit. While things like userboxes and specialized templates are nice to have, they are not important in running a wiki in the grand scheme of things, and I don’t want to see the opportunity this mentorship provides be spent exclusively on things that aren’t essential to the running of a wiki. After getting some feedback from Spike, I think the most important issue for this mentorship that Spike can teach you and the other admins right now is how to work together as an admin team. Since he’s here in the trenches and has gotten to know you all, I’m going to let him decide the topics of discussion for this particular part of the mentorship. Admin teams need to be able to work together effectively if a wiki is going to move forward. You can focus on userboxes and templates after this part of the mentorship is finished, but right now the teamwork aspect is the most important thing. Another thing you might consider, which will help compliment what Spike will be discussing with you, is our upcoming webinar about community discussions and working together to make decisions on a wiki. That will take place next Friday, November 16th, at 7pm Eastern Standard Time. If you're interested, you can sign up here. Feel free to let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea]](talk) 23:06, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, to be honest, my admins (there's only two not counting me) are pretty good in that aspect, heck, only one of this on every day. I mean, we can still talk about it, but we have a staff (which is for all of our staff members, not just admins) meeting every month, I just think it would better to use our time with coding (JS, HTML, CSS, Wikian, and otherwise) since only Ducksplash and I know anything. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'The Leaves']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/WHAT THE F*CK?!?!?!?|'Are Falling']] 01:11, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I wuves your picture of you. Always wanted to know what the almighty Bloody looked like. ^_^ Very nice. Hahaha, I think you've seen me mulitple times, though. :) ☠~Honeyrose34~☠ 01:29, November 10, 2012 (UTC)